


pro gamers.

by maia_frick



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bickering, Eddie Kaspbrak is So Done, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, M/M, Minecraft, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Young Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maia_frick/pseuds/maia_frick
Summary: richie & eddie play minecraft
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Kudos: 1





	pro gamers.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short but i hope u like it :)

“richie!! look out!” eddie screamed, as the horde of skeletons shot at the sprinting richie, who was hollering loudly as he tried to dodge the arrows. “i told you not to go out at night and see what happened?” he grumbled as richie respawned next to him, nothing in his inventory. 

“bruh its not my fault! i was soo close!” richie cried, watching through their house’s “window” (aka a hole in the wall) as the skeletons dispersed. 

“well you need to hurry up, or your stuff is gonna despawn.” eddie glanced at richie, whose tongue was sticking out in focus as he waited for the perfect time to dash out. and dash out he did, grabbing all his items and zooming back into their dirt hut. it wasn’t perfect, a square with a perimeter of six blocks and no roof. after a few minutes of eddie sorting his inventory and richie running in circles around him.

“this is so boring eddie oh my godddd can we please skip to day.”   
“no idiot, because i told you to find sheep while i got us wood, and all you did was build this disgusting house.”  
“oh blah blah blah, if we didn’t have this house we would be triple dead!”   
“and if we had BEDS we wouldn’t be dead at all, and it would be day!” as the two stubborn boys argued, the sun began to rise, the zombie and skeletons burning alive, the spiders became docile. 

“its day eddie!” richie stated the obvious. he threw the door open, and eddie put was putting some extra sticks in their chest when richie screamed. 

sssss

BOOM

“RICHIE!!” YOU ARE SUCH A DUMBASS!!!” eddie yelled as both of their characters blew up.   
“oops lol”  
“did you actually just say ‘lol’ out loud..?”   
“lets go get ice cream.”   
“okay mr. avoid the question.” 

the two boys got off of richie’s bed, and they almost left the room when   
“richie did you turn your xbox off.”   
“oh yeah.” he skipped over to his tv, pressing the little button that turned off his tv. “to ice cream we go!!” richie yelled, flying down the stairs.   
“hey wait up! im the one with the money!” eddie exclaimed, also running down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> yayyy i hope u liked it have a great day/night!! mwah mwah!!


End file.
